leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Attack speed
Attack speed (AS or ASPD) is a stat that is the frequency of a unit's basic attacks. They are measured and displayed as attacks per second. Each champion starts with a certain base attack speed, and some bonus attack speed is gained at each level-up. Additional bonus attack speed can be obtained with a variety of items, abilities and runes. Bonus attack speed stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. Bonus attack speed is a percentage of the base attack speed. Therefore, champions with higher base attack speed benefit more from bonus attack speed. Attack speed cannot be increased beyond attacks per second (or 1 attack every two fifths of a second, or seconds). * Attack speed has a gold value of per point. Calculations Base attack speed Every champion's base attack speed (AS''base) is calculated using a hidden variable called ''attack delay,Reinboom stating the attack speed formula which ranges from − to . As AS''base is the value that is modified by bonus attack speed, and the amount shown at level 1 for most champions (excepting those with bonus attack speed at level 1), it is the value shown on the League of Legends Wiki. \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\it AS}_{\rm base} = {0.625 \over 1 + {\it attack\ delay}} Bonus attack speed sources * Champions gain an attack speed percentage every time they level up, which ranges from roughly '''0 - 6%' (the exact number depending on the specific champion) and can be calculated through the statistics growth formula. Bonus AS% stacks additively. :Example: grants +35% attack speed and also grants +50% attack speed, so the champion gains +85% in total. Notes: * Final attack speed cannot go above the cap of attacks per second. * Many in-game tooltip percentages (such as runes) have been rounded, so results may be slightly different unless the precise numbers are known. Example * Calculating base attack speed: ** attack delay is −0.04. ** \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{0.625 \over (1 - 0.04)} = {0.625 \over 0.96} = 0.651041 \overline{6} . This is base attack speed, seen at level 1 (without runes, etc.). ** The number seen in game is rounded to 3 decimal places: 0.651. * Calculating "bonus attack speed": ** Every time levels up, he gains bonus AS% based on percentage growth 3.22% and his level through the statistics growth formula. *** At level 18 he has gained \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}3.22\% \times\left({7 \over 400}\times(18^2-1)+{267\over400}\times(18-1)\right)=54.74\% as bonus AS%. ** At 18 he has maxed increasing his attack speed by 30%. ** Let's say he has the rune to 3%. ** Let's also say he has : +35%. ** All together he has: 54.74% + 30% + 3% + 35% = 122.74% bonus AS% or bonus AS as a decimal. * Final calculation: *: \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}\begin{align} & {0.625 \over 0.96} + \left( * * * * Increasing attack speed Items * * Champion abilities Ally-targeted * * * * * User only * and * * * * * * * * * and * * * and * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * Runes * * * * Decreasing attack speed Attack speed reductions stack multiplicatively and take percentages off the final attack speed value after all bonus attack speed has been factored in. Attack speed reductions are affected by Tenacity, but not by Slow resist. Items * * * * Champion abilities * * * * and Capped attack speed The majority of champions are capped at attacks per second. But some champion abilities make it impossible to reach that cap: * * * Notes * All percentages listed in a champion's attack speed statistic are approximations. * Many abilities can scale indirectly with attack speed (for example, through the flat cooldown reduction per attack with ). List of champions' attack speed Trivia ''Last updated: January 30th, 2018 – V8.2'' * The most attack speed a champion can have is with a level 18 . * AS * ** One ** Five * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items = + 50%}} = *** Runes = + + = *** Buffs = + + + + = ** total AS = ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) = total AS|attack speed}} ---- ''Last updated: November 21, 2017 – V7.23'' * The most attack speed a champion can reach at level 1 with the initial is with . * AS * ** One * ** ** ** (no stack) * ** ** ** ** * ** * Relevant mathematics: ** total AS: *** Items *** Runes *** Buffs ** total AS ( (1 + |Items}} + |Runes}} + |Buffs}})) total AS|attack speed}} References cs:Attack speed de:Angriffstempo es:Velocidad de ataque fr:Vitesse d'attaque pl:Prędkość ataku pt-br:Velocidade de Ataque ru:Скорость атаки zh:攻击速度 Category:Offensive champion statistics